


Forever, I'll Adore You

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caught, Cuddles, Everything you want in tenrose fluff and more, F/M, Fluff, I take suggestions, If this doesn't make you giggle I'm not doing my job right, Kisses, TARDIS - Freeform, TenRose - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of TenRose one-shots or two-shots. Fluff and romance, all super pure. A few 'caught' one-shots, cuddles, first kisses, and so on. Complete, tooth-rotting adorableness.I take suggestions and prompts!





	1. One-Shot #1: First Kiss (Situation 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All The TenRose Shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+The+TenRose+Shippers).



The Tenth Doctor and Rose burst into the TARDIS, dripping in water as they leaned against the blue double doors, Rose laughing gently.

"That," she giggled, wet hair falling in her face, "Was by far the  _worst_ situation you've gotten us into."

"What, all the things we've seen and done and being pushed into the lake at a Satragothian wedding ritual was the worst of them?" The Doctor said, crossing his arms as if offended while he was really just trying to avoid the urge to push the blonde locks of hair out of Rose's brown eyes.

"Oh, come on," Rose rolled her eyes a bit, "Don't tell me you  _liked_ being forced into an arranged marriage with a troll."

"She was a rather nice troll, you know; not too bad for her type!"

Rose threw her head back, laughter renewed as she pictured the cave troll woman once again.

"But in all honesty," Rose attempted to suppress her laughter as she spoke, "The fact that she thought you were  _cheating_ on her-with  _me-_ what's that all about?"

"I don't know," the Doctor shook his head, suddenly looking a bit guarded.

Rose stepped away from the door, laughter now dissipated and looking at the Time Lord curiously. "Come on, what'd you tell 'er?"

"You know, just that I had to get going. Where was it we were off to next? You want to visit a new planet? Which galaxy--"

"Doctor, come  _on_."

"Really, we should get going. The Satragothian army could be right outside the door, and I think we've angered this planet enough for the day-"

"Since when have you cared about that! You  _said_ these doors are invincible," Rose crossed her arms, putting her weight on one leg. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

For the rest of the hour, Rose pestered him on and off, and there is only so much that a Time Lord can put up with eventually.

"Come off it, you're totally hiding somethin'. What was it? Were you actually cheating on that troll woman, or-"

"No, I wasn't!" The Doctor sighed, staring at the console as he pressed various buttons and they prepared to depart.

"Then what-?"

"I said I was in love with someone else."

Rose smirked. "Well, that's a way to kill a wedding."

"Well, I wasn't lying. I am."

The TARDIS herself seemed to go completely silent at that. Rose stood across from the Doctor, leaning on the console slightly.

"What? Who-"

The Doctor, all rational thought thrown out the window, took two long strides and pressed his lips to Rose's. He pulled away, and the blonde stood there, stunned for a moment.

"Well, you could've told me that  _before_. We could've avoided getting thrown into the lake if I knew what was going on."

The Doctor laughed now, but Rose cut him off by kissing him.


	2. One-Shot #2: Caught (Situation #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie arrives at the TARDIS, and the Doctor has a bit of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter includes mild making out. Nothing too uncomfortable or T-rated.

It was all going fine until Jackie decided to burst in.

 _Uninvited,_ mind you.

Rose had the Doctor pressed up against one of the various pillar wall things in the TARDIS-which was quite uncomfortable, but he could deal with it if he got to kiss Rose. Really, it was a rather compromising position. They had each other in a tight embrace, lips locked. It was the most heated they'd gotten in their five-day relationship, all thanks to escaping near-death on another planet. Rose was definitely a good kisser, the Doctor decided. Once again, it was all going fine and dandy-

And then Jackie Tyler slammed the door open, quickly following that unceremonious entrance by dropping a bag of what sounded like several metal bricks.

"Rose _Tyler_ , what're you doing?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

Rose broke away rather hastily after that, leaping at least a foot away from her previous, precarious position. " _Mum_. What're  _you_ doing, bursting into someone's house uninvited?" She seemed more than a bit miffed by the interruption. 

"Well, apparently whenever I'm gone you just get to snog strange aliens, hm? And it's hardly a house-"

" _Mum_."

The Doctor watched all of this in a slightly worried (but mostly annoyed) state, listening to the two women argue for quite a bit.

"I don't think you should be travelling with someone who just wants you around for his own pleasure-"

"Mum! He's  _right_ here!"

Eventually, the argument ended (something may or may not have been thrown at the Doctor), and Jackie left in a huff, toting her bag and closing the door harshly. The Doctor almost laughed, smiling.

"Well," He raised his eyebrows, "I'd say that was quite successful."

This caused Rose to giggle a bit. "Yeah, if you call getting attacked by my Mum 'successful', I suppose it was."

"Well, it-could've been worse. There's always a possibility she could've actually been an alien and-"

"-sucked out our brains for defying her?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Although I suppose Jackie would do that anyway, regardless of her species."

Rose threw her head back in a laugh, and the Doctor suddenly found himself pressed up against the same pillar again, Rose looking up at him with eyes glinting mischievously.

"Now, where were we?"


	3. One-Shot #3: Proposal-Situtation 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow in updating! Preparation for school (and eventually, school itself) got in the way.

The Doctor was nervous, to say the least.

He was pacing in the console room, waiting for his lovely companion-and girlfriend, as of nine months previously-to come back to the TARDIS. She had often been asking to visit her mother, Jackie, and today was no exception. However, she had been asking to go alone the last few times, leaving the Doctor to his own messy thoughts.

"I mean, it's not like there's too much of a likelihood she'd  _refuse_ , right?"

The TARDIS seemed to hum a bit louder in a confused response.

"Of course you're right. I think it's about an 87.2% chance that she'll accept, and that's fairly high..."

_Hmmmmv._

"Yes, yes, and she  _is_ the type of person who would go for the other 13.8%, I know. Rose is unpredictable...why am I bothering with this, anyway? I'm not the type of person to do this!"

As he spoke, the door opened, revealing the brown-eyed woman herself.

"Type of person to do what?" Rose queried, standing in the doorway for a moment. The fading sunlight silhouetted her feminine body, outlining her with a faint glow before she turned away and closed the blue Police Box doors.

"Nothing, nothing," the Doctor waved his hand in dismissal, "I'm just thinking about things. Now, where to next?"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "You seem a bit off, Doctor."

"You know, I was thinking about visiting the planet Andr-"

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong." She leaned against the console, a hand covering the Time Lord's own.

"Well, it's just..." he paused, and sighed quietly. "Rose, might I ask you something?"'

"Of course. Anything." She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Would you...ever marry someone?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Ah, yeah, I suppose. If I really cared about 'em." She squeezed his hand gently.

 _This is it_.  _Go on. Be strong,_ the Doctor told himself,  _you've been alive for 900 years. You've done this before._

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

A jolt seemed to run through Rose, and she stepped back, before rushing forward and hugging the Doctor tightly.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you can leave suggestions and prompts! They don't have to be original prompts, either :) Sorry this is a bit short <3


End file.
